Code Name: Scarlet Eyes
by Aiko Tenku
Summary: En Hiatus - Continuacion Pendiente - Sin Fecha [CGxCCS] Un incidente desencadeno un enorme misterio. Un extraño geass se hará presente. Lelouch corre un enorme peligro. ¿Podrá Sakura intervenir a tiempo? ¿Podrá su hija menor detener la enorme catástrofe que se les viene encima?.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Estoy aplicando la misma tactica que tengo con mis demas fanfics, cuando llegan a un punto, seguiran, pero tienen un nuevo aspecto.**

Code Name : Scarlet Eyes

Capitulo 1- "El paso del tiempo & las cosas siguen como siempre"

 **[P.O.V - Matthew Vi Britannia]**

Durante la mañana, las clases habían estado sumamente aburridas. Ahora podía comprender a que se refería mi padre con las clases "Aburridas" para mi intelecto. Simplemente me bastaba con escuchar toda la palabrería del maestro, nada mas. Mi memoria solía hacer el resto. Lo extraño era al observar a mi hermana, veía que tenia una expresión muy parecida a la de mi madre cuando, perdía el hilo de la conversación con mi padre o mi tío. Sonreí despacio, me vi divertido observando las caras que iba poniendo mi querida hermanita, tendría que "ayudarle" mas tarde con los deberes. Era buena estudiante, pero cuando se perdía en clase, era difícil para ella poder completar todo a tiempo. A diferencia de mi que lo dejaba todo ya terminado antes de que terminase la clase.

El descanso se había echo presente.

"Pero que día mas aburrido" no pude evitar pensar al momento que caminaba por uno de los patios del instituto. Aunque tenia que admitir la idea bastante divertida de mi madre de insistirse a mi tía, siendo también la emperatriz del imperio Britanniano, que cambiase el sistema de educación. Este a o se había implementado el nuevo sistema, lo cual ahora "Britannia" abría las puertas de manera literal a todo lo que quedo del Area 11 o como mi madre solía llamarle "Japón".

El sistema a pesar de que estaba en segundo año de la secundaria o preparatoria, como quiera uno llamarlo, estaba bastante curioso. Habían muchas cosas que no conocí hasta este a o, la cultura japonesa literalmente se "Unió a Britannia", para lo que mucha gente la principio mas que nada los altos de la alta sociedad se quejaron, dado que les causaba molestia que sus "hijos o hijas" compartieran vida social o estudios con gente que eran Eleven, pero tras una larga discusión, al parecer, tanto como mis tías, como mi madre consiguieron aprobar el mandato sin preguntar, prácticamente como me contaron esa noche.

Me extrañe un poco mientras que caminaba, de repente me tope a uno de los chicos del curso, que llevaba consigo una televisión portátil. En ella salia una extraña noticia al respecto de una tal orden de los "caballeros negros" y una respuesta por parte del ejercito Britanniano. De repente sentí que tragaba saliva, había recordado que mi madre no solo tenia poder político gracias al ser esposa de mi padre, si no que también formaba parte de la guardia imperial.

"Demonios" - me dije mentalmente- "de esto me hablaba mi padre la ves anterior, aunque mi tío se veía molesto porque sera?" -me pregunte otra ves mentalmente mientras que escuchaba- "Ese Zero es un maldito bastardo, le encanta hacer escándalo"-gruñí en silencio pero lo suficiente para que se me escuchase sin querer-

Ya mas tarde, había terminado el descanso y de nuevo me entro el estado de "sueño ligero" solía llamarle cuando ignoraba todo a mi alrededor, por otro lado mi cerebro se encargaba de guardar la información, que escuchaba del maestro.

Ya entrada mas la tarde, había regresado junto a mi prima Marie, mi hermana Clarie, durante el camino de vuelta también nos topamos con Kyozuro, que venia como de costumbre comiendo algo dulce. Lo conocía y tenia unos antojos bastantes particulares, iban desde dulces a cosas bastante "extrañas que nadie probaría".

Mientras que llegábamos a uno de los parques, algo raro paso. Escuchamos particularmente un ruido muy extraño. De repente, pude ver a unas personas que estaban vestidas de negro y me enfade. Los tipos esos, los podía reconocer, eran de la orden de Zero. Querían atraparnos, pero algo mas raro paso todavía. De repente no fui consciente de que paso, solo se que paso un rato hasta que me desmaye.

Para cuando me desperté, estaba en casa. En mi habitación se encontraban mi hermana y mis padres. Mas que nada este ultimo estaba preocupado.

"Estas bien, Matt?" -pregunto sakura hacia su hijo- " no te has echo daño?"

"Descuida, mama . Estoy bien solo me duele la cabeza, no puedo recordar que estaba haciendo antes de desmayarme" -respondí el joven de ojos violáceos iguales a los de su padre- " que ocurrió?" - me senté extrañado, pero a su ves miraba a mi hermana, que esta parecía preocupada y asustada- " Que pasa, Clarie?" -Volví a insistir en preguntarle-

"Es que hermano... no lo recuerdas?" -le contesto la joven de cabello casta o largo-

" Recordar que?" -respondí pero al momento de quererme acordar me dolía demasiado la cabeza- " ARGH MI CABEZA!" -grite como si me hubieran dado un golpe con un bate-

"Sera mejor que descanses" -sonrió mi padre al mirarme- "te ves fatal, mejor descansa mañana veremos si podemos entender que paso" -sonrió otra ves y le asentí sin pensarlo-

Durante la noche tuve un sueño extraño, me sentía como si estuviese "moviéndome sin parar", en el sueño corría, pero mi voz no sonaba como la normal de siempre, podía escucharme decir "muéranse malditos, los acabare con mis propias manos", pude ver que mis manos se movían solas mi cuerpo también, solo podía observarme que al parece a uno de los que había visto esa tarde. Pude ver como acabe con la vida de ese sujeto. Me impresione, lo suficiente para despertarme. Que diablos había sido eso? Como fue que sucedió?

Estuve un rato mas despierto, pero algo me preocupaba realmente había asesinado a alguien? Me pregunte mentalmente, me dolía tanto la cabeza que volví a dormirme.

Gracias al cielo era sábado a la madrugada, me daría tiempo de arreglar las cosas o de entender que estuve haciendo. Pero me inquietaba creer que había matado a alguien con mis propias manos.

Podría ser posible? Realmente he matado a alguien? Me pregunte antes de sumirme en un profundo sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: Ya se que los caps son cortos. Cuando los separe se nota, lo se.**

Code Name: Scarlet Eyes

Capitulo 2 - "Sospechas & Recuerdos"

[P.O.V - Lelouch Vi Britannia]

Había despertado temprano, estaba bastante preocupado por lo que ocurría con mi hijo. Según nos había contado Clarie, mi hija, prácticamente Matt había matado a un miembro de la orden de los caballeros negros con sus propias manos, pero lo que ahora me causaba preocupación era que el mismo no recordaba haberlo llevado a cabo.

Era sábado a la mañana, por un momento mire el reloj y negué con mi cabeza. Me había despertado demasiado temprano, incluso mi esposa parecía que todavía no se despertaría, era demasiado temprano.

Sin hacer ruido me levante de la cama y camine hacia el baño, prefería darme una ducha dado que ya estaba despierto, aunque también quería despabilarme del todo, dado que mis pensamientos seguían dando vueltas entorno a las palabras de mi hija.

"Papa, no sé qué está pasando, pero estoy segura de lo que vi. Matt ha matado con sus manos a un miembro de la orden de Zero, no puedo creerlo todavía y tampoco lo que vi, pero sus ojos no eran normales papa, tenían un extraño color y brillo. Eran violáceos como siempre, pero un extraño símbolo rojo brotaba de ellos a tal punto que él se volvía más loco, hasta que no lo mato al sujeto, no paro… realmente me ha dado miedo papa, no sé qué le ocurre, pero Matt esta fuera de control"

El joven pero adulto Lelouch se había observado al espejo, algo lo tenía preocupado. Prácticamente observo su propio geass, pero rápidamente descarto esa idea, era una tontería.

"Algo no está bien, Matt, está actuando muy extraño" - se dijo para sí mismo- "Algo está pasando y me está dando miedo descubrirlo"

Luego de cambiarme, comencé a caminar por el lugar. Mi mente estaba totalmente confundida, tenía que hacer una visita. Me decidí, rápidamente Salí de la mansión y me dirigí hacia ese lugar, donde estaba esa persona, que tal vez pudiera darme una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Había tomado una de las motocicletas con sakuraditte lo cual me daba ventajas de llegar a largas distancias. Me dirigí hacia esa casa en el medio de vaya saber dónde, realmente agradecía poder recordar donde diablos estaba este lugar. Al llegar me encontré a una joven de cabello verde largo. Vestía igual de informal y atrevida que de costumbre, claramente C.C no había cambiado nada.

"Lelouch, ¿hace cuánto que no te veía?" –sonrió la joven- "Supongo que tu visita no ha sido por saber cómo me encuentro ¿cierto?" –alzo la ceja- "¿Qué ocurre?".

Momentos más tarde me encontraba explicándole a C.C todo lo ocurrido, desde el incidente con Matt, hasta su falta de memoria en esos momentos e incluso los miedos de Clarie.

"Esto es imposible" –replico la joven de cabello verde- "no hay manera de que un Geass sea portado si yo no lo entrego primero" –su expresión fue cada vez más seria- "Ese aro rojo y el símbolo que vio tu hija, Lelouch… es un geass…" –replico de nuevo preocupada- "El problema que no sé de qué tipo de geass se trate…" –detuvo su hablar al ver mi expresión-

"Demonios, esto es imposible. Imposible." –me encontré replicando shockeado ante la idea que acaba de ingresar a mi mente- "¿crees que se ha transmitido? Pero mi geass es de control, como demonios puede mutar de esa manera…" –replique todavía confundido- "demonios esto no puede ser, estoy seguro que solo tu podías darlo…"

"Lo sé, esto es increíble pero real. Hasta que no lo vea no poder decirte de que estamos hablando. Pero habrá que tener cuidado, hasta entonces" –replico la joven de cabello verde- "no quisiera que algo más horrible ocurriese, tenemos que saber de qué esta echo ese geass"

Durante el transcurso del mediodía ya me encontraba en casa nuevamente. Mi esposa, se vio preocupada al notar mi expresión, que todavía no salía de mi asombro. "no puedo decirle nada, no por ahora, la asustaría" me dije mentalmente decidido por ahora a no decirle nada a mi mujer, sabiendo que probablemente me daría una reprimenda por eso, pero Matt, con o sin ese geass, estaba en peligro, definitivamente.

Para llegada la noche del sábado, nos encontrábamos todos, cada uno en sus asuntos, desde luego. Pero llegada más la noche, me encontré de nuevo intentando conciliar mi sueño. Seguía sin poder creer que eso hubiese pasado. ¿Realmente se puede transferir o cambiar un Geass? Me volví a preguntar antes de volverme a quedar dormido de repente.

Solo estaba seguro de algo "Este geass era más peligroso de lo que se esperaba… ¡tengo que ayudar a mi hijo antes de que lo vuelva loco, no quiero que termine como yo!..." Definitivamente, tendría que ayudarlo y protegerlo, no volvería a dejar que nadie sufriera por eso mismo.

Y menos mi propio hijo.


	3. Chapter 3

Code Name: Scarlet eyes  
Capitulo 3 : "Recuerdos"

 **[P.O.V - Sakura Vi Britannia]**

"Dicen que la curiosidad es eso que muchas veces nos motiva a continuar. El echo de querer saber que o donde o incluso de que esta echo eso que causa nuestra curiosidad, suele llevarnos a una gran sorpresa al final del camino. Incluso, esta curiosidad puede desencadenar un nuevo suceso...Todo proveniente de los recuerdos..."

La mañana era un completo desastre. Definitivamente Zero se había pasado de la raya como era costumbre. Habíamos conseguido contrarrestar su ataque en un gran porcentaje en tan poco tiempo, pero algo me decía que esto era un Deja Vu. ¿Porque presiento que esto lo sentí y viví antes?.

El edificio donde se llevaban a acabo las operaciones del imperio de Britannia estaban en un enorme caos repentino. No se sabe como o que método utilizaron, pero burlaron el escudo de defensa y la defensa movil del lugar, causando que todo el lugar ganase un gran daño, por no mencionar que parte del edificio se vino abajo. Causante de victimas fatales y muchisimos heridos.

El transcurso de la semana habia sido asi de pesada, practicamente no habia podido descansar bien. Este fin de semana gracias a dios, teníamos planes ya mi marido y yo fuera de las instalaciones del imperio. Habiamos decidido reunirnos todos fuera de la zona centrica de Britannia, para luego movernos hasta la vieja Japon. Lo poco que quedo de ella, practicamente hablando.

Durante la tarde, en medio de la visita, me pare a ver la torre de tokyo. A pesar de que estaba bastante destruida y dañada, su estructura era igual de fuerte que la torre eifel, segun me habia enterado con los años, dado que la torre sobrevivio a todo lo que ocurrio los años siguientes a los cuales asumi mi rol, al estar casada con el Emperador Lelouch.

Para cuando me di cuenta, me habia alejado bastante de los demas, por instinto por alguna razon camine hasta mi casa. Mi vieja casa en Tomoeda, ya que habiamos echo una parada por el lugar, para recordar viejos tiempos.

Al ingresar a mi vieja casa, tras mucho tiempo, desde que la habia visitado habian pasado muchisimos años, lo cual se notaba el daño de la misma por el tiempo. Pero algo llamo mi atencion al caminar dentro de la casa. ¿Que clase de ruido era eso? ¡Se escuchaba como si alguien estuviese comiendo! ¡Sonaba igual a un lobo comiendo!.

Como pude, dado que la estructura de la casa no estaba en buen estado, llegue al primer piso, donde estaba mi vieja habitacion. Definitivamente habia muchisimo polvo, estaba abandonado todo. Pero seguia escuchando el ruido y se escuchaba mucho mas que de costumbre.

"¿Que es eso? Realmente se escucha tetrico" -me dije ligeramente mientras que miraba los cajones - "¿De aqui viene?" - volvi a hablar mirando un libro-

Al obsevar el libro, vi un libro que no solo llevaba mi nombre, era de un color rosa y dorado. En su interior o parte central se veia un dibujo de un aparecer tigre o leon. Detras unas alas doradas. Parpadee varias veces, no sabia que era esto, pero tenia una extraña sensacion.

Sin darme cuenta camine y me sente sobre mi cama, mi mente comenzo a maquinar. Recuerdos comenzaron a llegarme, de cuando era pequeña, de cuando era una niña.

"Estoy seguro de que estaras bien... Recuerda que tienes un conjuro invencible de tu lado" -la voz parecia grave con cierto toque de cariño felino-

Me sobresalte al escuchar esa voz en mi mente, de repente recorde.

Mi mente lo recordo todo, las cartas clow, las cartas sakura, los guardianes, Kerberos y Yue.

Observe el libro sin entenderlo, ¿como se habia sellado? ¿en que momento?

Mi mente se confundio, pero de repente no estaba segura porque, pero sabia que aun lo conservaba, aquel colgante que no sabia de donde lo habia sacado. Lo busque entre mi ropa, para luego hallar que este ultimo era la llave de aquel libro que tenia en mis manos.

"¿Si uso esto, se abrira?" - me pregunte aun mareada por tantos recuerdos repentinos- "Ojala que pueda abrirlo, siento que esto nunca debio haber ocurrido, que nunca se debieron haber ido de aqui y mucho menos... de mi lado" -replique un poco pensativa- "Kero, se que te he echado de menos, vamos por favor, despierta..." -suplique en voz baja mientras que utilizaba la misma llave sobre el candado-

Al principio me sobresalte, porque el libro no queria abrir, pero tras un rato largo de intentarlo, el candado por fin cedio y me permitio abrirlo. Pero por desgracia no fue tan grata el susto que me dio. Otra ves habia echo semejante luz, pero con la diferencia de que las cards seguian dentro del libro.

Como conforme pasaban los segundos pude notar que de dentro del libro salieron dos luces mas. Estaba segura que una de las luces desaparecio de repente. Pero la primera que estaba delante de mi, estaba terminando de brillar, para cuando se hizo visible, ahi lo vi.

Kerberos, el guardian de las cartas sakura, estaba frente de mi, no pude evitar sonreir, dado que Kero seguia viendose tal como lo recordaba.

"Hola Hola!" -Respondio de manera sorpresiva el guardian- "¿Y tu quien eres? ¿Donde esta Sakuita? ¿Como has abierto el libro?" - pregunto de forma muy atropellada-

"Kero, tranquilo... " -sonrei de manera muy paciente- "ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos la ultima ves, mi querido Kero" -mantuve mi expresion-

"¿Que? ¿Que estas queriendome decir?" -parpadeo un par de segundos para luego llevarse una mano atras de la cabeza- "no me digas, volvi a dormirme ¿no es asi?" -su risa no tardo en aparecer-

"Y bien que roncabas, kero" -me rei un poco despues que el, para luego darle un abrazo- "Como te eche de menos, Kero" -aun abrazandolo - "Que bueno que pude despertarte... me temia que no pudiera hacerlo de nuevo" -lo mire un poco preocupada- "¿Como te quedaste dormido Kero?" -le pregunte curiosa-

"Realmente no lo recuerdo, solo se que escuche una fuerte explosion en el barrio, me oculte y de repente me quede dormido" -respondio el guardian- "un momento...¿que edad tienes ahora sakurita?..¡Estas mas mayor de lo que recuerdo!" -sonrio divertido pero tranquilo-

"¿Me estas llamando vieja?" -le reñi respondiendole a sus comentarios- "Ahora mi edad es de 28 años, ¿te sorprende?" - lo mire por un momento-

"Quiero imaginarme que no te has casado con ese mocoso, ¿cierto?" -miraba perplejo-

"No..." -de repente me habia sentido extraña, era raro recordar mis sentimientos de cuando era niña- "Actualmente cuando te cuente como esta todo aqui, entenderas la situacion, Kero" -le mire preocupada- "Es una suerte que te haya despertado a tiempo, necesito tu ayuda" -le mire preocupada todavia - "he tenido un mal presentimiento hace unas noches y mi sueño no me ayuda con nada, al contrario, me incrementa el sentimiento de miedo que me causa" -suspire pesadamente-

Durante la noche, muy pasada la media noche, logre escabullirme no solo con el libro de las cartas sakura, si no con kero, dentro del edificio. Habia vuelto hasta mi habitacion, mi esposo se encontraba totalmente dormido, lo cual nos daba algo de chances para buscarle un lugar a kero para que pudiera dormir. Improvise algo, dado que iba a necesitar ayuda, pense luego en hablar con Tomoyo a ver si podiamos prepararle algo nuevo a Kero para que pudiese dormir y ocultarse al menos de momento.

En la madrugada, mis sueños se volvieron peor.

No estaba segura que estaba pasando, pero se que podia oir las palabras "las pagaras muy caro, no te saldras mas con la tuya porque te eliminare", extrañada vi que esa sombra, tras hablar atacaba a otra sombra, pero al momento que el herido caia, su rostro se veia.

Vi en ese entonces mucha sangre, en mi ropa, en mis manos y mi rostro desencajado.

¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no puede ser!

Al mirar al agresor de mi esposo solo vi dos ojos rojos, pero una marca particular. ¿Un Geass?.

Sin poderlo evitar, me levante gritando del susto, no sabia porque, pero desde que habia tenido ese sueño antes de volver a ver a Kero, el sueño se habia echo muy evidente. Lo malo que al despertar mi esposo, no solo asustado por el tamaño de grito que di, si no porque... al observarle la expresion del rostro, observe para donde miraba y senti una enorme gota cayendome por la nuca.

"Ahhh! No fue un sueño ordinario! fue algo real!" -grite mentalmente queriendo que me tragara la tierra dado que la carta de los sueños estaba enfrente mio en el aire- "Eh, esto no es lo que parece ..." -murmure a mi marido que todavia tenia esa misma cara de no poderlo creer-

"¡Sakurita estas bien!" -grito kero al aparecer de frente para luego solo quedarse de piedra-

Esto no podia ir peor, no solo Lelouch acababa de ver a la carta frente de mi levitando, si no que Kero aparecio haciendo que este ultimo ya saltara de la cama del susto. Tarde mucho en explicarle que estaba ocurriendo, lo peor que mi marido me habia puesto al tanto de todo, me dijo que C.C estaria en casa este dia para revisar a Matt y sus sospechas de que el Geass de mi esposo se hubiese transferido mutando en uno peligroso o de nivel peligroso, estaba comenzando a entender que pasaba. ¿Acaso la sombra con esa espada era Matt? Me pregunte mentalmente mientras que escuchaba a mi marido y a mi querido guardian discutir por un acuerdo.

Ese domingo a la mañana, tal cual lo dijo Lelouch, C.C se dispuso a averiguar que era ese geass tan macabro que habia heredado Matt. Durante la tarde recibimos mas visitas, lo cual, ocurrio algo extremadamente divertido. ¡Hace cuanto que no escuchaba a Shaoran y a Kero discutir de esa manera! Estabamos todos divertidos, gracias a dios ni Matt ni Clarie, vieron al guardian, dado que no quiera saber que pasaria si lo conocen sin saber mi pasado, claro.

"No has cambiado en nada mocoso" -respondio kerberos-

"Ya era hora que despertaras, Peluche" -respondio el joven chino con muy pocas pulgas ante el guardian-

Pero la suerte no estaba de nuestro lado, en medio de la discusion entre Shaoran y Kero, Matt, Clarie y el resto de sus primos, curiosos entraron seguidos de C.C que esta ultima sonrio divertida a la situacion.

"¡Wahh! ¡De donde salio este peluche!" -grito Matt totalmente sorprendido-

"¿ Y este libro? ¿De donde salio?" -pregunto curiosa Clarie-

"Si siguen llamandome peluche, les dare su merecido" -gruño el guardian-

En efecto, para el final del dia todos, Euphemia, Nunnally, Suzaku, Lelouch y C.C estaban ya al tanto de la situacion. Aunque los exabruptos de Shaoran no se hicieron esperar. Por el simple echo de haberme olvidado de la existencia de los guardianes, de las cards y de todo.

Aunque lelouch no tardo en defenderme junto a Kero, era verdad, aunque no podia culparme, algo habia sellado mi memoria y no fui yo justamente. "Algo mas me ha sellado, porque no puede ser que me olvidara de todo" Me dije mentalmente ya entrada la noche.

De nuevo mis sueños volvieron a ser pesadillas...

No estaba segura que estaba pasando, pero se que podia oir las palabras "las pagaras muy caro, no te saldras mas con la tuya porque te eliminare", extrañada vi que esa sombra, tras hablar atacaba a otra sombra, pero al momento que el herido caia, su rostro se veia.

Vi en ese entonces mucha sangre, en mi ropa, en mis manos y mi rostro desencajado.

¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no puede ser!

Al mirar al agresor de mi esposo solo vi dos ojos rojos, pero una marca particular. ¿Un Geass?. Pero esta ves, al ver a sus ojos, mas temor senti. ¿Acaso ese era Matt? ¡No podia ser el! ¡No puede ser!

Aunque desperte algo sobresaltada, pero logre disimularlo ante mi esposo. Estos sueños se ponian cada ves peor. Tras las confirmaciones de mi esposo y de C.C no me quedaba otra cosa mas que pensar. Habia que encontrar la manera de ponerle control al Geass de Matt, antes de que mate a su propio padre.

Notas : Les recomendare que para este capitulo mantengan un loop con la cancion "Yoru no Uta" de Tomoyo Daidouji, del anime Card Captor Sakura. Al menos en el momento que va llegando con Kero. Luego para el final, recomiendo el loop con la cancion "Aikoi" de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

.Me quedo un tanto corto, perdon T-T sigo buscando inspiracion como puedo xD...

Code Name : Scarlet Eyes

Capitulo 4 : "Luz Escarlata"

-Avances-

"Todo se ve rojo ¿que diablos esta pasando?"

"Hermano tienes que controlarte!"

"Hay que mantener a Lelouch lejos de Matt, de momento"

"Tendre que ponerte bajo control, lo quieras o no"


	4. Chapter 4

Code Name : Scarlet Eyes  
Capitulo 4 : "Luz Escarlata"

 **[P.O.V - Shaoran Li]**

Tenia un extraño presentimiento, ultimamente las cosas tenían cierto aire que podría decir, que causaron cierto malestar. Era extraña la forma que últimamente tanto como mi esposa, como mi cuñado en ley, el emperador Lelouch, estaban actuando de forma curiosamente extraña, pero a su ves, desde el punto de vista de mi esposa, era lo que me inquietaba.

Todavia no sabia claramente la razón, pero algo estaba seguro. Había algo tenebrosamente peligroso en todo esto.

Durante la tarde me reuní con Sakura y Suzaku, no entendía que pasaba con ella, se veía claramente con sus pensamientos en otra cosa. Aun así, la reunión tuvo un transcurso habitual.

Pero ya cansado de la situación, con el pasar de los dias, decidi en una de esas reuniones hablar, ya que me había permitido intentar nuevamente una lectura.

Si estaba en lo cierto, algo muy peligroso y grave estaba por ocurrir. No sabia cuando, pero si el momento indicado, no había pistas del momento, simplemente una advertencia del poder proveniente de la misma luna.

"Sakura...¿que esta pasando?" -pregunte ya sin tener mucha mas paciencia- "Mi esposa tiene la misma expresión que tienes de preocupación por algo en concreto...¿que esta pasando?" -volví a replicar de manera seria-

Al observar a la japonesa, esta última dudo por un momento de hablar de esto, ya que se encontraba Suzaku con nosotros en esos instantes, pero aun asi, decidio hablar.

"Es que...como puedo explicartelo..." -pensó por un momento la mujer de ojos verdes- "Tenemos una sospecha grave con lelouch, que el geass que tiene Matthew, sea extremadamente peligroso" -piensa ligeramente- "El problema que lelouch me dijo que..." -aun sin entender esas palabras que había escuchado anteriormente de su esposo- "Que la persona que conocía que era quien podía otorgar un Geass, no había obtenido contacto con mi hijo, como para que este último lo obtuviese" -replicó la mujer preocupada- "Pero eso no es todo, también estoy teniendo unos extraños sueños, donde veo a Matt..." -pierde ligeramente la compostura ante el recuerdo- "Veo a Matt atacando a Lelouch... y no se porque..." -puedo notar que la expresión de ella me observaba a mi preocupada- "¿Realmente será verdad? Se que mis sueños son peligrosos, más que nada si son premonitorios, pero..." -hace una pausa- "No se que hacer"

Tras escuchar junto con Suzaku lo que acababa de decir Sakura, no lo podíamos creer.

Aunque Suzaku se veía un tanto molesto, algo lo estaba molestando con lo último.

"Hasta que no sepamos qué está pasando" -súbitamente replicó el castaño guardián de euphemia- "Será mejor que mantengamos a cierta distancia a Matt y Lelouch" -se pone súbitamente serio- "Es mejor prevenir una tragedia, ignoro la razón, pero habrá que tener cuidado" -replicó seriamente-

"Lo se, todavía no se que esta pasando, lo peor porque el geass que porta Matt es tan...¿cruel?" -replicó la castaña- "Es muy sádico, es capaz de obligarlo a matar de esa manera" -la mujer parece recordar los reportes de la morgue- "El reporte dio algo muy grave, lo que no sabemos que utilizo, pero sea lo que uso, hizo pedazos a su objetivo y hasta que no murió, no se detuvo"

"Tranquila Sakura, ya encontraremos la forma de evitar no solo la tragedia, si no también los problemas graves que traerá si se desata" -replique de manera seria pero intentando calmar la situación- "Hay que observar y actuar si hace falta"

Luego de esta ultima conversación, decidí hablar con mi esposa, por alguna razón confiaba mucho en sus corazonadas, últimamente quería hablar mas conmigo sobre cierta cosa, que suponía que era lo que creía, el asunto de Matt.

"¿Qué crees que este pasando con Matt?" -replicó con voz calma Nunally- "Marie me ha dicho que esta actuando extraño, un poco mas agresivo e incluso Claire esta preocupada por su hermano, lo extraño que ambas están de acuerdo en un punto, sea lo que sea que este pasando esta afectando mucho a Matt" -replico preocupada-

"Lo se, yo tampoco tengo idea porque esta pasando algo asi..." -me pongo a pensar ligeramente- "Nunally, hay algo que todavía no te he contado...pero no se si sea momento para hablar de esto, pero tal ves tenga algo que ver con lo que pasa con Matt" -replique esperando la respuesta de ella-

"¿Acaso tiene que ver con tu pasado?" -replico la joven luego de haberle abrazado- "¿Que es?" -pregunto curiosa-

"Nunally, yo..." -hice una pausa, sabiendo que esto iba a sonar raro para ella- "Si te digo que poseo un poder, me refiero a un poder mágico...¿suena muy extraño?" -sonreí ligeramente-

"¿Magia? ¿Como la que se escucha en los libros de cuentos? " -replicó totalmente sorprendida-

"No tan así, pero casi..." -sonreí- "Mi poder proviene del clan de la familia Li, actualmente no solamente cumplo rol aquí en britannia, también tengo que presentarme cada tanto a China en Hong Kong, para evitar que vengan por mi y armen un escándalo de proporción mayúsculas" -sonríe con una mueca sarcástica- "Pero a lo que voy... no se porque pero tengo un extraño presentimiento hace días..." -me veo interrumpido súbitamente-

"¿Crees que el geass de mi sobrino...tenga que ver algo con su mama?" -replicó de forma pensativa la joven-

"Tal vez..." -me quedo observandola- "un momento...¿cómo sabes que iba a decir eso?" -sonríe- "Me sorprende lo bien que sabes lo que pienso y en el momento justo" -súbitamente me reí ante la situación- "Sinceramente, no dejas de sorprenderme"

"Lo se, pero aun asi...entonces puede ser que la magia de Sakura tenga que ver con la situación..." -Piensa momentáneamente- "¿Mi hermano tiene un geass?" -observe cómo me miraba perpleja- "¿Tu crees que...?" -asentí al ver la expresión de ella-

Era claro, lelouch poseía un geass que a nadie le dijo, pero lo extraño como un geass podía mutar de manera tan terrible, tan cruel, tan despiadada.

Durante las siguientes semanas todo estaba claramente normal, a pesar de que todos estábamos alerta sobre el asunto.

Aun así, ¿cuanto tiempo mas duraria esta extraña sensación de calma? porque presentía que venia un enorme momento pesado, con una tormenta incluida. Un tipo de tormenta que causaría un desastre de los mil diablos. ¿Porque? ¿Porque tendría que ser así?.

¿Habría alguna forma de detenerlo a tiempo?

¿O presenciaremos todos una obra extremadamente violenta con un final horrendo?

Por una ves en mi vida, rogaba que esto no terminase en un desastre con sangre, que el futuro no tenga que pagar los precios del pasado. No esta ves. No de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

Code Name: Scarlet Eyes

Capitulo Alterno n°2 : Una voz Omnipotente

 _ **Nota importante: soy conciente de que hay muchas criticas y/o randoms que quieren meter reportes a este tipo de capitulos, pedire por favor que no dejen reviews si son el tipo de gente que no sabe apreciar ciertas cosas. Lo cual, advierto que ese tipo de comentarios en los reviews solo provocaran un bloqueo y un reporte por acosarme repetidamente.**_

 _ **Nota Importante 2 : la cancion viene del segundo canal de respaldo de canciones de Emanuel Santiago, la cancion se titula : 『**_ _ **Kotoba no iranai Yakusoku』**_ _ **Honey Works NShipp ED 33 【**_ _ **Luca Ao Sora】**_ _ **Fan Doblaje Latino.**_

 **[P.O.V - Clarie Vi Britannia]**

"La música suele ser una vía, una vía de escape, una vía de expresión, una vía de ayuda, una sola melodía puede bastar para revelar una verdad, evitar un mal o simplemente tus sentimientos expresar"

No sabia la razon, solamente tenia un solo deseo, el poder cantar.

Aunque tal ves no lo haga muy bien, pero con un poco de practica ¿puede mejorar, verdad?.

Esto ultimo lo estaba pensando muy frecuentemente, por alguna razon sentia el deseo de poder expresar lo que pensaba, mis sentimientos, de alguna manera que no fuese ofensivo o como diria mi padre "con poco protocolo o educacion", simplemente queria intentarlo, habia algo que me motivaba para intentarlo.

No estaba muy segura que estaba pasando, simplemente esa tarde ocurrió algo muy extraño, sin poderlo evitar, sabia que esta situación era imposible de evitar. Nuevamente intentaron asaltarnos, esta ves a Marie y tambien a mi. Pero no contabamos con que mi hermano estuviera observando desde un área interna del recinto donde estábamos, ya que la mansión contaba con varios lugares que daban al jardín enorme.

Solo se, que tuve un extraño presentimiento, sabia que mi hermano no me escuchaba, que no escucharia mis palabras, pero de repente tuve un extraño sentimiento, una extraña idea se me paso por la cabeza...

"¿Y si se lo trasmito con una cancion?", me preguntaba mentalmente observando la situacion.

Me daba algo de terror la situacion, Marie se encontraba un tanto palida, porque ya era la segunda ves que veia la misma situacion, mi hermano estaba atacando a varios de los caballeros negros, que habian inrrumpido de manera silenciosa. Vaya a saber como entraron, pero lo consiguieron.

Escuche repentinamente a Marie sugerirme que llamaramos a la guardia de la mansion, pero tuve que detenerla, ya que tal ves mi hermano, confundiria a los guardias de la mansion con los caballeros negros.

Queria evitar una masacre, como fuera.

Ignorando completamente a mi prima, simplemente me prepare para vocalizar y rezar mentalmente que esto sirviera. Ya que, hace unos dias atras, hablando con el guardian de mi madre, Kerberos, me dijo que notaba algo curioso en mi, cuando conoci al guardian regido por la luna, Yue...ambos tuvieron la misma idea.

Yue creia que yo tal ves podria haber heredado una voz intocable, una voz que pudiera hacer su propia voluntad, una voz que pudiera detener o provocar lo que quisiera.

Estos dias siguientes hable con los dos viejos amigos de mi mama, tanto con Shaoran y Eriol, ambos tuvieron una extraña afirmación a lo que decía Kerberos, pero Eriol me lo aclaro, me contó una vieja historia sobre una "maestra del canto o songmistress" que podría poner control con su voz, a la calma, la tempestad o simplemente lo que quisiera, solamente con cantar. Nada se le hacia frente. Aunque entrenar la voz para que llegara a ese término, era dificil, pero no imposible, solamente cada canción que cantara, cada canción, si la cantaba con el corazón, con fe, seguramente conseguiría mi objetivo.

Me prepare mentalmente para lo siguiente, sabía que mi hermano estaba totalmente fuera de control, pero me hice la idea, quería pararlo, o por lo menos esta ves, no quería verlo sufrir por tanto, por tanto que el no tenia la culpa, simplemente por heredar algo que tal vez ni era para el.

Me acerque a cierto punto, a pesar de que escuchaba Marie pedirme por favor que me alejara de el, estaba totalmente imparable. Pero decidi no retroceder, si funcionaba, tal ves podria ayudar a mi hermano, a controlar de una buena ves su extraño problema que a su ves era una tortura psicologica para el.

" Solo ya nunca estaras, es por eso que no hay motivos para temer... Sigueme vamos! Debes tus ojos abrir..." - comence a cantar ligeramente, de a poco haciendome la idea para poder llamar su atencion-

Al principio al parecer, mi hermano me habia escuchado, pero hizo un tipico gesto de haberme ignorado, lo cual me llevo a concentrarme un poco mas, sentia una enorme fuerza, me sentia con la suficiente valentia para detenerlo, de una buena ves.

" Tantas veces yo te heri, cuando en realidad buscaba tu amistad...Las peleas que cause, solo fueron mi forma de entenderte mejor...Perdon...No te olvides de mi, cree en mi y esperame, siempre mi apoyo te dare..." - subitamente mientras que entonaba mis palabras en esa cancion mi mente recordo algo-

"Dudo mucho que seas capas de pararme, hermanita. Esta porqueria de fuerza que me invade es mas fuerte que mi propia fuerza de voluntad" -habia replicado el joven de secundaria- "Por mas que puedas cantar, ¿crees que podras pararlo? Si llega a ser asi, seria tan increible que hasta tal ves algun dia pueda verlo" -sonrio el joven-

"Fuego del coraje despierta y dame el valor para luchar...No importa si me llegan a herir, junto a ti estare, voy a estar bien...Prometimos siempre cuidar nuestra amistad y confiar...Aunque nuestros caminos terminen separandose...El lazo entre tu y yo no se romperá..." -segui entonando esta ves mi voz comenzo a escucharse cada ves mas fuerte y clara- " Siempre te admiraba al verte, sin miedo imposible metas alcanzar...Enemigos hubo que esparcian rumores para hacerte mal...Oye bien...No te olvides de mi, siempre mi amistad tendras...Aunque a veces digas : "Conocerte fue un error" -cuando me habia concentrado, habia cerrado mis ojos para no observar, pero para ese momento decidi observar directamente hacia mi hermano, que para ese momento me observaba con esa mirada de la primera ves, peligrosa y agresiva, pero al parecer, capte completamente su atencion-

Escuchaba a mi prima, ya muy asustada, no sabia si su propio primo iba a atacar o a quedarse observando. Era conciente de que mi voz alcanzo toda la mansion, lo cual no tardo mucho en llamar la atencion no solo de los guardianes de mi mama, si no de los adultos tambien.

"¿Pero que esta pasando?" -replicaron todos al unisono- "¿Que?" - se quedaron todos de piedra observando la situacion-

Habia un caballero negro muerto tras de mi hermano, pero el otro que a penas se salvo por un cabello no se animaba a moverse, estaba lo suficientemente aterrado como para desafiar a mi hermano y tratar de escaparse.

Se podia escuchar en el lugar nuevamente otra parte de la cancion " Sin dudar te veo avanzar con fuerza y con fe hasta el final...Las heridas y todo el dolor pronto sanaran, vas a estar bien...Prometimos siempre cuidar nuestra amistad y confiar...Aunque nuestros caminos terminen separandose...El lazo entre tu y yo no se romperá" era conciente de que me habia acercado a mi hermano, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Aunque por un momento, dude si me estaba escuchando. Escuche un ruido parecido a un gato salvaje en estado de ataque, lo cual me motivo a intentar algo.

Levante mi mano derecha, con toda mi fuerza que me lo permitia...simplemente golpee la mejilla de mi hermano, este parecia estar confundido a raiz del golpe, pero se habia quedado observando en la posicion donde lo habia dejado el golpe, miraba para la izquierda.

Aunque de repente, senti un cansancio extraño, mi voz comenzaba a sentir agotamiento, lo cual decidi con mi ultima fuerza, entonar la ultima parte, sabia que si la completaba, el volveria a la normalidad, lo sabia.

¡Funcionaria! ¡Estaba completamente segura!.

" En esta promesa las palabras estan de mas...Cada ves te alejaste mas, nada pude hacer lo se...Tu y yo nunca mas no veremos tal ves...No te olvides de mi, siempre mi amistad tendras, no hace falta nada decir...Fuego del coraje despierta y dame el valor para luchar...No importa si me llegan a herir, junto a ti estare, voy a estar bien...Prometimos siempre cuidar nuestra amistad y confiar...Aunque nuestros caminos terminen separandose...El lazo entre tu y yo no se romperá" - por alguna razon, al terminar de entonar esto, senti mi voz agotarse, mi fuerza tambien, pero no era los suficientemente agotador como para desmayarme, aunque no pude evitar caer de rodillas al suelo-

Unos momentos despues, pude observar a mi hermano, parpadeo repetidamente totalmente sorprendido. No entendia que estaba pasando, aunque palidecio un poco al ver lo que estaba a su espalda.

Al ver al caballero negro que quedo con vida, simplemente procuro darle un golpe, solamente para que no se escape. Lo vi voltear hacia mi, totalmente desconcertado.

"¿Acaso...me detuviste?" -replico sin creerlo- "¿Fuiste tu, hermanita?" -pregunto perplejo-

"Si, lo consegui...sabia que podia hacerlo...pero eres testarudo y un poco sordo, hermano" -sonrei cansada-

Lo siguiente que ocurrio ya era confuso, me sentia cansada, probablemente me habre quedado dormida, pero estaba segura que todo el escandalo que escuchaba, era producto de lo que habia hecho. Sabia que podia ayudar, pero habia una duda en mi mente...¿mi padre, poseia un geass? ¿cual seria?...

Siendo conciente mientras dormía de mi poder, tal ves herencia de mi mama, ¿porque ese rencor hacia los caballeros negros? ¿algo tendra que ver el pasado de mama?, ya que siempre recordé un subito odio que tenia mi madre hacia los caballeros negros. Nunca me quiso contar la razon, solo me dijo que fue por algo del pasado. ¿Pero porque mi hermano tenia esa extraña habilidad? ¿Acaso se volveria imparable? ¿Podria volver a detenerlo? ¡Tendre que practicar muchisimo!, fue lo ultimo que pense antes de dormirme profundamente, ignorando todas las discuciones de fondo.


End file.
